The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2016
12:53 Hey ender 12:54 Ender 12:54 Ender I'm sorry 12:58 Nah, it's okay. I overreacted. 12:58 Also 12:58 I have been thinking of themes for the ocs of the wikia 12:59 Tell me some of chryso's personality 01:00 If I had to describe how Chryso acts... 01:00 Ok amalgam it is 01:02 I guess he's like Flowey. 01:02 He doesn't seem to really care for many people besides Kunzi, but he can be nice, and once he calms down after going too far, he'll start to realize what he's done (if you remember from that rp...which I don't remember if you were a part of...) and will try to make amends. 01:02 01:02 A more vicious version of "Here We Are" or "Amalgam" really would fit though. 01:05 Hi. 01:05 hi 01:07 Rp? 01:10 sure 01:10 *Gem bubbles are around the beach, holding one shard* 01:12 LD: *is walking around looking at all the bubbles 01:13 *There is five shards 01:13 * 01:15 *she picks up one bubble and examins the shards 01:15 *The shards are pink* 01:18 *she just throws the bubble to the side causing it to pop on a sharp rock 01:18 *Just one shard is on the ground.* 01:19 *Five bubbles, one shard in each* 01:19 *she uses her chain daggers to pop the bubbles 01:20 *Just five shards on the ground now* 01:24 ... 01:25 *she gathers them to examin them 01:27 *The shards seem to want to be healed somehow* 01:30 *she pours roses tears on the shards hopeing it will heal them 01:32 PINK PEARL: *IS THE GEM* 01:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cvgfu27KGq0 01:33 LR: *readys her daggers in case it is a threat 01:34 Pink pearl: *Runs out* 01:35 Lightning opal: ..WHAT DID YOU DO 01:36 LR: I wanted to heal the gem 01:36 Lightning opal: THERE IS A REASON I BUBBLED HER 01:38 LR: why 01:38 Lightning opal: SHES A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH 01:39 LR: im sure she cant be that bad 01:40 Lightning opal: *GETS SO PISSED SHE STARTS TO ATTACK LR* 01:42 LR: *she vanishes in flames 01:42 You cant do that 01:42 You can aparate 01:42 *cant 01:44 LR: *she walks away 02:35 EnderEmerald46 03:11 hiiiiii' 03:11 hi ^^ 09:52 Blue dragon opal: *Uses a communicator thing to contact blue jasper* Where the fuck are you 09:56 blue jasper: ...i'm the body guard of an aristrocratic gem....i'm with obsidian! what do you need?? 09:56 (ok just for backstory 09:56 (obsidian is a rare gem who can communicate with dead gem shards...so ofc she needs a body guard...lolz 09:57 obsidian: hmm...is this your crew mate? I suppose you can take off, i'll be okay for now...just be back by sunset!! 09:57 blue jasper: damn it...fine, im coming dragon..where are you at anyway?? 09:58 Blue dragon opal: ... *HANGS UP* EVERY TIME, MY CREW DISBANDS 09:58 blue jasper: *calls her* yOU JUST HUNG UP...where YOU AT 09:59 blue jay: im always so damn busy. fuck. quartz warriors should only have like, one job. 10:00 Blue dragon opal: YOU KNOW WHAT, I DONT NEED YOU *HANGS UP* 10:01 Welp I dont have anything else to do using her. 10:01 blue jasper: *just glares at her communicator* ergh...i hate my life. 10:01 we need a threat 10:01 or some 10:01 dRAMA 10:02 the threat: 10:02 (onion) 10:02 Oh 10:03 GOD WE NEED MORE PEOPLE 10:03 I WANT SOMEONE TO FIGHT BLUE DRAGON OPAL 10:03 BUT IT NEVER HAPPENS 10:04 jASPERS ALWAYS UP For THE CHALLENGE 10:04 but that battle might be too easy for her ;__; ?? 10:05 Well 10:05 Lets DO THIS 10:05 Blue dragon opal: *RANDOMLY SLASHES JASPER* 10:07 jasper: hEY!! *drops her fries* WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR 10:08 Blue dragon opal: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU FOR? 10:10 hi guys ^^ 10:11 jasper: I WAS MADE FOR PINK DIAMOND YOU...YOU...intimidating and scary gem.. 10:12 Blue dragon opal: Good. Now go do my bidding 10:12 jasper: *gets the fries off the ground and goes back to eating them* now if you'll excuse me...i'M TRYING TO EAT A HEALTHY DIET 10:12 jasper: what 'bidding'??? 10:13 ok i'll try to actually be serious 10:13 it'll be so hard 10:13 Blue dragon opal: ...By getting into that ship because I'm totally not supposed to bring you to homeworld or anything 10:14 jasper: *sighs* i know i'm dumb...but i'm not THAT dumb...*summons her helmet to look tough* 10:14 Blue dragon opal: NOW 10:16 10:17 sTRANGE 10:17 but relatable 10:17 jasper: damn...so your not dumb like those rubies...you really AREN'T playing games here!! welp...*runs* 10:18 jasper: *hides in a dumpster* 10:18 army: *at the fry shop* SHE JUST CALLED ME....DUMB 10:18 army: I'M VERY UPSET ABOUT THIS. *destroys a random stop design* 10:19 Blue dragon opal: *DRAGS THE DUMPSTER INTO THE SHIP* 10:20 jasper: .........HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG 10:20 Blue dragon opal: *JUST DRIVES* 10:20 jasper: *walks out of the dumpster, creating a jasper shaped silhouette because shes that strong* 10:20 10:20 jasper: iM GETTING REALLLLL TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT 10:22 10:22 Blue dragon opal: OK THEN, *PURPOSELY CRASHES THE SHIP ON THE MOON* 10:22 Jasper, probably 10:22 tBH 10:23 jasper: WHY ARE WE HERE. WHAT THE HELL. 10:23 10:24 thats like blue dragon opal. hiding behind layers of evil. 10:24 Rosie: "DANG i'm so hot" 10:24 Rosie: "I'm gonna get out of this bitch ass house" 10:24 OMFG OMFG 10:25 caillou: rosie you are a greedy ass mf 10:25 10:25 caillou: im going to make the phone serial noise now 10:25 caillou: *makes distorted phone noises* 10:25 (FOR SOME REASON THAT IMAGE IS BLOCKED 10:25 (THE IMAGE OF EVIL 10:26 it says u wanna fcking go 10:26 and it's karkat in 2 pairs of high heel platforms 10:26 DAMN...literally mettaton 10:28 Rosie: *Jumps out the window and lands on a mattress* 10:28 OMG 10:28 THAT NOISE 10:29 IKR..i wish i had the school to do that!! 10:29 *SKILL 10:30 I can almost 10:30 make a phone dialup noise 10:31 dANG 10:32 i find the noise relaxing 10:32 hello 10:33 omg wait 10:33 someone: are you straight 10:33 So apparently, there are these things called "Subburry schools" 10:33 me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svmYyeRY11o 10:33 what r they? 10:35 Or something like that, sorry I don't know what to spell it with, where you LITERALLY are equal to administrators in authority, get to move freely, AND decide what you learn, you can literally learn with TV if you want, and MORE 10:35 I WANT THAT 10:36 They literally have a student run judiciary system where you get to DECIDE BY VOTING when people get suspended! 10:36 damn....this is how school should be run tbh?? 10:50 lol imma watch onion gang since i wont be home 2 even watch it ;__; 10:50 im like...10 minutes early..im so cool. 2016 09 15